warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
For always by my Side
ACHTUNG: DAS BEARBEITEN DER SEITE, ERSTELLEN VON CHARAKTEREN ODER ÜBERNEHMEN DER IDEEN IST VERBOTEN! For always by my Side ist eine Story von Lovely Shadow und Broken Light. Die Idee und die Erstellung erfolgten am 27. Dezember 2013. Zur Hierarchie: Klicke HIER Hauptcharaktere *Lichtfunke *Schattenblüte *Lavendelduft Nebencharaktere *Lichttanz *Universum *Schattenseele *Lavendelglanz Die Clans *NeptunClan *UranusClan *JupiterClan Andere Gruppen/Stämme *Stamm der mächtigen Sterne *Diamonds Verbündete *Lilias Gruppen *Katzen des Mondes *''noch unbekannt'' Klappentext "Drei werden es sein, die das Blut der Sterne in sich tragen, den Frieden zwischen den Clans wieder herstellen werden und viele Katzen vereinen" So lautet die Prophezeiung, die Lavendelduft, die Heilerschülerin des NeptunClans, vom SternenClan empfängt. Sie weiß, dass damit sie und ihre Schwestern Schattenblüte und Lichtfunke gemeint sind. Doch wie soll die Prophezeiung erfüllt werden, als Lavendelduft plötzlich verschwindet? Schattenblüte und Lichtfunke machen sich auf den Weg, ihre Schwester zu befreien. Auf ihrem Weg treffen sie viele verschiedene Katzen, die ihnen helfen wollen... For always by my Side.png|Das Cover (Broken) For always by my Side_neu.png|Cover alternativ Prolog Mondlicht strich über den funkelnden See und tauchte ihn in Silber. Eine Katze saß am Ufer, schwarz wie die Nacht, die Augen geschlossen. Eine zweite Katze kam dazu, mit silbergrauem Fell, und setzte sich neben die Schwarze. "Erwartest du ein Zeichen vom SternenClan?", fragte die Silbergraue. "Ja. Und ich weiß, dass sie mir bald ein Zeichen senden werden.", antwortete die Schwarze. "Aber Schattenseele, der SternenClan hat seit Monden nicht mehr mit uns gesprochen, warum sollte er es dann jetzt tun?", fragte die Zweite wieder, "Der SternenClan hat den NeptunClan verlassen, und das weißt du auch. Außerdem bist du ja nicht einmal Heilerin!" "Sei still, Lavendelglanz! Ich war früher einmal Heilerin, außerdem ist Maulwurfspelz ein kompletter Versager. Er weiß ja nichteinmal, wie man so einfache Zeichen zu deuten hat wie eine Sternschnuppe!", knurrte Schattenseele, "Und jetzt verschwinde!" Doch Lavendelglanz bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. "Ich sagte, verschwin...", doch weiter kam Schattenseele nicht, denn im selben Augenblick flogen drei Sternschnuppen am Himmelszelt vorbei. "Das war ein Zeichen.", murmelte sie, ein abwesender Blick trat in ihre Augen, "Drei werden es sein, die das Blut der Sterne in sich tragen, den Frieden zwischen den Clans wieder herstellen werden und viele Katzen vereinen." "Was hat das zu bedeuten?", miaute Lavendelglanz fragend. "Es hat nichts mit uns zu tun. Es werden noch sehr viele Blattwechsel vergehen, bis sich diese Prophezeiung erfüllen kann.", hauchte Schattenseele kaum hörbar. "Ich werde zu Lichttanz gehen und ihr davon erzählen.", miaute Lavendelduft ehrfürchtig und lief davon. "So ist gut, Silberblick. Nur noch ein bisschen. Du wirst sehen, im nullkomma nichts sind deine Jungen auf der Welt.", miaute Erlenfell, der Heiler des NeptunClans, einer Königin zu, die grade ihre Jungen bekam. "Schau, das Erste ist schon da." Der Kater leckte das Junge ab und legte es der Königin an den Bauch. Wenige Zeit später kam auch schon das zweite und dann das dritte Junge. "Drei Kätzinnen, und sie sind wunderschön.", flüsterte er. Der Kater verließ die Kinderstube und kam dann mit einem weißen Kater wieder herein. "Wie geht es dir, Silberblick?", fragte der Weiße. "Mir geht es gut.", krächzte Silberblick, den Schwanz um ihre Jungen geschlungen. "Wie wirst du deine Jungen nennen?", fragte eine hellbraune Königin, deren Junge bereits zur Welt gekommen waren. "Ich glaube, ich werde das dunkelgraue Schattenjunges nennen, das graue mit dem weißen Schwanz Lavendeljunges und das silbergrau getigerte Lichtjunges." "Das sind aber schöne Namen.", schnurrte die hellbraune und widmete sich der Fellpflege ihrer Jungen. Erlenfell miaute: "Ich glaube, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht." Er verschwand durch den Eingang der Kinderstube ins Lager. "Ach Weißdorn, wie froh ich doch über unsere Jungen bin.", sagte Silberblick zu dem weißen Kater. "Ich auch.", murmelte Weißdorn und leckte seine Gefährtin zwischen den Ohren, "Sie werden großes vollbringen..." 1. Kapitel (Lichtpfote's/ Lichtfunke's Sicht) "Wolfstanz, bist du davon überzeugt, dass deine Schülerin dazu bereit ist eine Kriegerin zu werden?", fragte Kristallstern. Ihre sanfte, laute Stimme hallte über die Lichtung. Lichtpfote war schon ganz aufgeregt. Endlich werde ich Kriegerin!, dachte sie sich. Ihre Schwester Schattenpfote, die nun den Namen Schattenblüte trug, war schon einige Sonnenaufgänge vorher zur Kriegerin ernannt worden, weil Lichtpfote grünen Husten gehabt hatte und deshalb nicht bei der Zeremonie teilnehmen konnte. Nun war sie endlich gesund und konnte ihren Kriegernamen erhalten. "Ja, sie ist bereit.", antwortete Wolfstanz auf Kristallsterns frage. Kristallstern sprach die traditionellen Worte weiter: "Ich, Kristallstern, Anführerin des NeptunClans rufe meine Kriegerahnen an und bitte sie, auf diese Schülerin herabzublicken. Sie hat hart trainiert, um euren edlen Gesetzen gehorchen zu können, und ich empfehle sie euch nun als Kriegerin.", Kristallstern machte eine kurze Pause, "Lichtpfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und den Clan zu beschützen und zu verteidigen, selbst mit deinem Leben?" Lichtpfote antwortete: "Ich verspreche es." "Dann gebe ich dir, mit der Kraft des SternenClans, deinen Kriegernamen.'' Lichtpfote, von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Lichtfunke heißen. Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Ehrgeiz und dein Geschick und wir heißen dich als vollwertige Kriegerin im NeptunClan willkommen." Kristallstern legte ihre Schnauze auf den Kopf von Lichtfunke und diese leckte ihr die Schulter. Der gesamte Clan rief: "Lichtfunke! Lichtfunke!" Kristallstern miaute: "Dann musst du jetzt die gesamte Nacht lang das Lager bewachen." Die neu ernannte Kriegerin setzte sich neben den Lagereingang. Zum Glück war noch Blattfrische und daher die Nächte nicht so kalt. Die Sonne ging unter und die Katzen des Clans krochen allmälich in ihre Baue. Luchspfote und Leopardenpfote, Lichtfunkes beste Freunde, sahen traurig zu ihr herüber. Es würde noch einige Monde dauern, bis sie ihre Kriegernamen erhielten. Es wurde still im Lager. Lichtpfote starrte auf den leuchtenden Halbmond. Ihre Schwester Lavendelpfote würde heute ihren Heilernamen bekommen. ''Ich vermisse es, mit Lavendelpfote und Schattenblüte zu spielen, so wie wir es als Schüler getan haben. Lavendelpfote war erst Kriegerschülerin gewesen, doch dann zog es sie in den Heilerbau und Lichtfunke und Schattenblüte hatten sie kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen. Schattenblüte setzte sich auf. Sie saß vor dem Frischbeutehaufen und wartete auf ihre Schwester Lavendelduft. Schattenblüte wollte gerade noch einen Bissen von ihrer saftigen Wühlmaus nehmen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. "Schattenblüte! Ich muss dir was sagen!" rief Lavendelduft und durchbrach damit die Stille die bisher auf der Lichtung geherrscht hatte. "Komm mit, hier sind zu viele Katzen!" sagte die Heilerschülerin und führte ihre Schwester hinaus in den Wald. Dort angekommen ergriff Schattenblüte wieder das Wort: "Warum schleppst du mich hier in den Wald? Und was musst du mir eigentlich so wichtiges sagen?" Die Kriegerin schaute Lavendelduft kühl an und wartete auf eine Erklärung. "Es geht um eine Prophezeiung!" erwiderte diese stolz. "Drei werden es sein, die das Blut der Sterne in sich tragen, den Frieden zwischen den Clans wieder herstellen und viele Katzen vereinen. Da war eine Kätzin namens Lichttanz und sie hat mich an einen See geführt und mir genau das erzählt. Damit sind bestimmt wir gemeint! Wir können die Prophezeiung erfüllen! Lichtfunke weiß es auch schon..." Auf einmal wurden die sonst so strahlenden Auge der Schülerin trübe. "Ist zwischen dir und Lichtfunke etwas vorgefallen?" fragte Schattenblüte mitfühlend und drückte ihre Schnauze gegen die Flanke ihrer Schwester. "Ihr werdet euch schon wieder vertragen! Das wird schon." Lavendelduft nickte und führte die Kriegerin wieder zurück ins Lager, wo sie von Pumajäger abgefangen wurden. "Hast du gejagt, Schattenblüte? Und du, Lavendelpfo... ich meine, Lavendelduft? Warst du Kräuter sammeln?" Der ältere Krieger war Schattenblütes Mentor zu Schülerzeiten gewesen und neigte dazu, anderen Katzen Befehle zu geben und zu sagen, was sie zu tun hatten. Jedes Junge wusste, wie gern er Anführer wäre! "Ähm... Ja! Ja... Ich war jagen und meine Schwester hat Kräuter gesammelt!" log Schattenblüte und ging schnell weiter um eventuellen Fragen auszuweichen. Urplötzlich erinnerte sich die Kätzin an ihren Traum zurück: Die tiefe, raue Stimme... Der schwarze Himmel... Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Gab es da eine Verbindung zwischen ihrem und dem Traum von Lavendelduft? Das musste sie unbedingt Lichtfunke erzählen! Eilig lief sie zu ihrer Schwester, aber sie war nicht in ihrem Nest oder auf der Lichtung. Vermutlich war sie für die Jagdpatroullie eingeteilt, davon hatte sie gestern schon gesprochen... Schattenblüte fragte sich, ob Erlenfell vielleicht Hilfe beim Versorgen der Katzen bräuchte; bei einem Sturm vor wenigen Sonnenaufgängen hatte es viele Verletzte gegeben... "Hallo, Erlenfell! Ist Lavendelduft nicht da?" fragte die Kriegerin. "Nein, ich habe sie heute noch nicht gesehen." erwiderte der heiler und widmete sich wieder seinen Kräutern. Doch jetzt war Schattenblüte alles klar: Ihre Schwester wusste zu viel und war von dem geheimnisvollen Wesen aus Schattenblütes Traum entführt worden! Kategorie:By Lovely Shadow Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Broken Light